youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Rita Whiskers
Rita is a very intelligent wolf. She is often found assessing a situation before acting upon it no matter what other wolves are doing. Rita has a mind of her own and will do what she wants when she wants. This tends for her to become slightly rebellious at times. However, she is a valuable asset to her pack. Usually Rita's decisions are the right ones which makes her good at handling threatening situations. Rita is perfectly capable at securing her rank and showing any lower ranking wolves their place. Whiskers Rita(WF049) was born on April 26, 2011, into a group of wolves known as the Whiskers Pack. Her mother was Flower and her father was Digger. Her litter-mates were her sisters Ella(WF051) and Amira(WF048), and one brother Alexander. By the time they were born, the Whiskers were a large pack so they had a good chance at surviving. Rita's whole litter made it to adulthood. Unfortunately next year Rita's father died, so one of her older brothers took dominance. During the winter of 2013 three roving males: Finn, Timber and Hambone took over the pack when most of the adult males were out roving. Rita mated with one of the rovers although she never produced a litter, later on the rovers were kicked as the males returned. In April Flower gave birth to a new litter along with Naomi. Unfortunately in fall Flower died, Ella, Zelda and Naomi fought for the alpha female role, till Naomi won. On winter a trio of rovers visited the pack and Ella mated with one of them, getting pregnant on spring. She gave birth to Rita's first nephews: Larentia and Naggapatzi. Rita still resides in the Whiskers today. After a couple days Naomi hadnt returned after she wandered off. Mitch called for her and with no responce he went out and searched for her, most of the pack followed behind. Sadly they found her not far from the Rendevorous Site, she was dead most likily from old age. The pack spent only moments mourning before a vicious fight broke out between Ella and Zelda. Soon Zelda was on the ground gasping for breath from a deep laseration on her neck. Sadly two of the Whiskers Pack members passed away that day. Ella took the alpha female rank next to Mitch. The pack was called out on a hunt by the Mitch, the pack was in a very mountainess area when they heard a loud rumbling. The pack scattered as snow came down the mountain, the avalanche swalowed two teens who sadly both died. The Pack was split into three groups, and are currently still seperated. She roamed with a small group of her pack members until they eventually reunited with the rest of the pack. A day or so after reuniting with her family Rita had a bad feeling about the area in which the pack was located. Restless she took off and caught the scent of an unfamiliar creature. When arriving at the scene she soon realized it was a mountain lion. Only seeing this big cat from a distance Rita did not really know how to react. The only thing she knew was that her instincts were telling her it was dangerous, so she became hostile towards the cougar showing no signs of backing down. During this time Rajan followed by Machu Pichu arrived seeing Rita and the cougar. Now having the support of her some fellow pack members Rita continued to confront the creature. Seeing the arrival of the other two wolves the cougar knew it was outnumbered and retreated. After chasing it a reasonable distance away Rita circled back around to rejoin the other two wolves and headed back to the rest of the family. Family Father: Digger Mother: Flower Siblings: Ella, Amira and Alexander. Category:Biographies Category:Female Wolves Category:Whiskers Wolves Category:Role Play Characters